Which and Why?
by Kostami Amino
Summary: [One Shot] There's something that's weighing on Harry's and Hermione's chests. A trip to the lake and a small conversation help lift these things. HHr Fluff.


***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling*  
  
7th Year at Hogwarts - One Shot  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Which Why?  
  
**Harry and Hermione sat down by the lake under a tree and stared at it a while. Both were in deep thought and didn't bother looking at the other for a long while. It was mid afternoon. The day was Saturday, so most were either at Hogsmeade or doing homework. Hermione, being Hermione however, had finished her homework, and had helped and bugged Harry until he was done as well. Ron was inside with Lavender doing who knows what. Hermione was enjoying being outside, along with Harry.  
  
"Great that it isn't raining isn't it?" commented Harry. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"The snow and rain are nice, but, so's the sun," Hermione added. Harry and Hermione closed their eyes in thought and peace once again. Harry had an image of Hermione in his mind. He was smiling. Then, he frowned and started thinking about how he was going to tell her that he fancied her at least a little. He had thought about it for a long time. Whether he should just ignore the feeling. He had thought abot just trying to avoid her. He had finally decided however, it was probably better to tell her and hope it would help him get over her if she said no, or, that she would like him too.   
  
An idea struck him and decided to set it up so he could use it. He sat up fully instead of lying down slightly. He folded his legs indian style and turned to face Hermione.She heard his movements and opened her eyes. She stared quizically at him a moment.  
  
"Want to play something to pass the time?" he asked, a small smile played upon his features. She smiled and nodded. She sat up fully and got into indian sitting style as well.  
  
"Sure" she replied. He paused a moment, thinking about how she looked under the sun. He grinned and then opened his mouth to explain.  
  
"Let's call it What Which Why. You state two options. Then, you ask which you would prefer. Third, you say why you asked the question, and the other says why they answered what they did. I'll go first to make sure you understand," he stated matter-of-factly. She nodded and he continued.  
  
"An easy one first. Play Quiditch or Read a Book? I'm choosing this for the sport of it," he stated with a small smile. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Rather read a book of course. Reason why is because I can't play Quiditch," she replied. Harry smiled and he nodded for her to ask a question.  
  
"Tell me if your a virgin or not, or tell Ron? Just curious," she said. Harry's brow creased a bit.  
  
"You. Ron would probably know already anyway, and I think I can talk about that sort of thing with you easier anyway," he stated.  
  
"Are you?" she asked quietly straying from the game a bit. Harry blushed a little and nodded.  
  
"Are you?" he asked quietly. She blushed and nodded.  
  
"Erm... Malfoy or Goyle? Curious," he asked going back to the game. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked him.  
  
"Which would you rather date?" he asked. Hermione brow creased and she sat the for a moment in thought.  
  
"Malfoy. At least he has some matter of intelligence!" she said while laughing. Harry joined in.  
  
"Live in muggle world, or wizard world? Curious..." asked Hermione.   
  
"As long as I don't have to live with the Dursley's, the muggle. I think. I do like the idea of a wand though. I'm not sure," he replied. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Love or intelligence? Just a wonderin'" he asked.  
  
"Love, it's more important," she said simply.  
  
"Who would you rather kiss... Cho, or... me?" Hermione asked shyly. Harry blushed.  
  
"You..." he faltered on the why. He thought about it for a moment.   
  
"Why...?" Hermione asked him quietly.  
  
"Erm..." he muttered. Hermione suddenly became aware of how close they were. She blushed and smiled slightly. She slowly continued to close the gap between them. She kissed him shyly on the lips and then pulled away.  
  
"Erm... maybe I don't need the why?" she asked quietly. Harry smiled weakly at her and leaned forward again. Hermione returned the kiss. She could feel Harry slowly opening his mouth slightly. She could feel his tongue brushing against her lips. She decided not to let him in just yet. She broke away slightly. She leaned her forehead on his. She licked his lips and bit them softly. She moved her head slightly to the side and tilted it at an angle. She nibbled at his ear a minute. He sat there defenseless and open. She took advantage of the and changed her position completely. She got out of her sitting position and came to sit on his lap. Her legs reached around his waist so she was straddling him. She moved back and leaned her forehead to his smiling. He leaned foreward only slightly and kissed her lips. His lips opened again only this time, he started biting her lower lip slowly. He then went back to kissing her. His lips parted again and his tongue brushed against her lips once more. This time she allowed him acces to her mouth. Her arms snaked around his neck and his went around her wiast. Her fingers were idly playing with his hair and his fingers were drawing circles on her back. They broke the kiss after a little while and leaned their foreheads on each other once again.   
  
"No, I don't think you need a why either," Harry said quietly and leaned forward to kiss her again.  



End file.
